


[Fanart] We'll Hide in Sin

by oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Cult, Death, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gore, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Cult!AU</b> - Where Derek is a delusional head of a cult that believes wolves as gods who brainwashes teenagers and kidnaps Stiles as a sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with [Jade](http://foxkings.tumblr.com/) about Hogwarts!AU and it suddenly became a Cult!AU with fake gods and delusional teenagers sacrificing humans to their gods. Everything is blood and death and nobody is happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss with blood covered lips, and they know.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wolves And Their Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301950) by [jettiebettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie)




End file.
